harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Muffy (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version *"Oh, ____. You look well." *"So you've come over. Welcome!" *"Hee hee ♥ Welcome." Female Version *"Oh, you came! Welcome in." *"Oh, ___!" *"Oh....! Come on in. ___." 'Chat' Male Version *"Ahhh, the weather's nice. When the weather's nice, I really feel good. The view is pretty too." *"Compared to the city this is really out in the countryside. I guess that's what makes it nice." *"Listening to people's conversations is fun. I can find out a lot of information about the Valley." *'Leaves for the city:' "When I feel stressed out, shopping around town is the best! I'm leaving now." *'Returns from the city:' "Oh, shopping in town's great! What did I buy? It's a secret." *'At the Inner Inn:' "I enjoy chatting with everyone here. It relieves my stress too." *'When shown your dog:' "Yikes! I'm not good with those. Please take it away!" *'When shown your cat:' "Hee hee hee.... How cute~." *'You are married to somebody else: '"Tell me about the farm. But not about your wife." While in her room: ' *"What's the matter? You came all the way here." *"Don't look in my room so much. I'm embarrassed." Female Version *(First Meeting) Hi, ___. You look well. *"Had a busy day? Have a good time." *"All our customers are good people. Relax and enjoy your drink." *"This is really out in the sticks compared to the town. Well, that's what makes it so charming." *"Ah, the weather's great today!" *"I feel great when the weather's nice. The view is great, too." *"I look forward to your visit. Tell me about the ranch again." *"I've never had as good a friend as you, ____. I hope we stay the best of friends." *'Working at the Bar: Come on in. Make yourself comfortable. I'm always happy to have a girlfriend visit! Hee hee. *'Leaving for the city:' "Shopping in town is the best for relieving stress! I'll be back later!" *'Returns from the city:' "Ah, shopping in town is great! What am I going to buy? That's a SECRET!" *'At the Inn:' "I like chatting with everyone here. It's good for relieving stress, too." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"A Blue Feather? You're proposing, are you? Who are you proposing to?" *'When shown your dog:' "Eek! I don't like it. Send it over there!" *'When shown your cat: '"Hee hee hee... How cute.....!" *'If you are married to Griffin:' "How's Griffin doing at home? He won't tell me." In her room: *"Is something wrong? What are you doing here?" *"Please don't poke around my room. Even though we're both women, it's still embarrassing!" 'Heart Lines' Note: Muffy's heart dialogue can be seen while she is behind the counter of the Blue Bar in the evenings. *Black Heart: *Purple Heart: *'Blue Heart:' "____, let's go on a date sometime." *'Green Heart:' "Welcome.... ____. Seems like you're working hard. When you get tired with work, drop by any time." *'Yellow Heart:' "Good day at work? Enjoy your time here. Hee hee. When you're tired, take a break here and re energize." *'Orange Heart:' "I'm happy you've stopped by..." *'Red Heart:' "When I see your face, I feel energized." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Favorite Gift: '"It's an Apple Pie!! For me? I love these. Thank you!" *'Loved:' "Wow, it's wonderful. I really like stuff like this. Thank you." *'Liked:' "Thank you. I like these, you know." *'Neutral:' "Thank you. I'll happily accept it." *'Disliked:' "..... I wonder what it is? This......?" *'Hated:' "Yuck! What is this?" *'Horror Gift:' "Don't do this again! I can't stand this thing!" *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Yeah, I'm happy. ♥ I'll take good care of it! ♥♥" *'When given jewelry:' "Oh, how gorgeous. What? You're giving it to me? I really like you. ___!" *'When given an accessory:' "I've wanted one for awhile! Thank you!!" *'When given perfume:' "Wow, what a nice smell! I'll put it on tomorrow!" Female Version *'Favorite Gift': "Why, it's Apple Pie! Can I have it? I just love it. Thank you!" *'Loved: '"Oh! Fantastic! I love these. Thank you." *'Liked: '"Thank you. I'll take it." *'Disliked:' "...What's this?" *'Hated:' "Yuck! What is this?" *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Yay, thank you! I'll treasure it." *'When given accessories:' "I've always wanted that! Thank you!" *'When given jewelry:' "Oh, isn't it wonderful? What? It's for me? ____, I love you!" *'When given perfume: '"Oh, it smells lovely! I'll wear it from now on!" 'Marriage Lines' Proposal: Wedding Ceremony: *"Our names for each other don't sound like we're married. How about nicknames? Call me Moo. What about you, ___? From now on, I'll call you ___." *"A very good morning to you. Smooch. ♥ Why are you embarrassed? ♥ Oh. How cute.♥♥♥ " *"Before we got married, I didn't think I'd want to cook. But for you, ___, I can make anything ♥." 'Rival Marriage Lines' Male Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *Hee hee ♥ Welcome." *"Married life is pretty tiring..." *"Where should we go for fun?" *"Oh... I'm sleepy... Maybe I'll sleep for awhile." *"I'm really glad that I married Griffin. Hee hee hee ♥" *'When going to town: '"Now it's time for shopping. Shopping!! I'm gonna' look for bargains!!" *'When coming back from town:' "Oh, I did a lot of shopping. I bought stuff for Griffin too, I'm so very happy!" *'At the spring:' "When I said let's go on a date to the Springs, Griffin said he didn't want to." *'When given perfume (after she's married Griffin): '"You're giving this to me? Wow, it's gorgeous. Thank you. It'd be nice if Griffin could be as considerate." *'When given a an accessory (after you are both married):' "Thank you. You give me presents even after we're married.. That's something I like about you, ___." *'When given jewelry (after she's married Griffin): '"Oh, for me? Thank you. Griffin doesn't buy me things like this." Female Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"I asked Griffin to go to the spring with me on a date, but he refused." *'Going to Mineral Town:' "Time for shopping. Shopping! I'm gonna find a great deal!" *'Returning from Mineral Town: '"Ah, I did a whole bunch of shopping! I bought Griffin's too. It was a good trip!" 'Festivals' Duck Festival: ''' *(male version): "Ducks look slimmer than chickens. I wonder if they diet?" *(male version):' "Ducks are white and cute. I wish I could be that white." *'(female version): "Ducks are so pretty. I wish I could be that pretty.." *(female version):' "I think ducks look better than chickens. Maybe they diet more?" *'You enter a duck (male version):' "Oh, you entered your duck? Well, I cheer you on." *'You enter a duck and lose (male version):' "Oh, you lost... But you did well." *'You enter a duck (female version):' "Oh, you're going to enter your duck? Well, I hope you win!" *'You enter a duck and lose (female version):' "Ahh, you lost.. But, you tried your best!" *'You enter a duck and win (female version):' "You did it! I can't believe you won!" '''Fireworks Festival:' *"There'll be fireworks today, it's romantic to watch the fireworks at the beach." *'You ask her to watch with you:' "I"d be happy to." *'While watching:' "Absolutely beautiful. The city is so crowded that you can't see much. The valley isn't crowded, so you can watch comfortably." Sheep Festival: *'(male version):' "Are sheep hot in the summer? After all, they have so much fur. Do they suffer from lethargy in the summer?" *'(male version):' "They're so fluffy, that's why they're cute. I may come watch next year." *'(female version):' "Don't sheep ever get hot? I mean, they have all that wool on them... I wonder if they ever have heat strokes?" *'(female version):' "They were so fluffy and cute! I might come again next year." *'You enter a sheep (male version)': "Are you entering? You keep sheep, don't you? Let me touch them sometime." *'You enter and lose (male version):' "Don't worry, don't worry. There's always next year. Cheer up." *'You enter a sheep (female version):' "You're going to enter? Oh, that's right. You have sheep. Let me pet them next time." *'You enter a sheep and lose (female version):' "Don't worry about it! There's always next year. Come on, cheer up. *'You enter a sheep and win (female version):' "Congrats on the win! I'm so happy for you." Winter Thanksgiving: *"Can I come in? I have a bit of business with you, ___. You're being so kind to me. Here you go. Eat it all." Starry Night Festival: *'She invites you: '"The Starry Night Festival.., Why don't we spend a memorable night at the Blue Bar?" *'You accept:' "Yeah!! I'm happy. I'll be waiting for you." *'You decline her: '"Oh... If you're busy I guess there's nothing that can be done." Category:DS Quotes